


i dont know what to title this im sorry its 2:30 am i wrote this in two hours

by puppydoll



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Bratting, Breathplay, Choking, Dom/sub, Idk help, M/M, Manhandling, Sir Kink, Smut, Subspace, Top Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Verbal Humiliation, just fuckin. SMUT dude, titles but like. theyre for your dom ig??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppydoll/pseuds/puppydoll
Summary: dream. he's untouchable. he's so strong, so brave and fearless that he leaves countless people trembling. in awe? in fear? it depends on what side you're on.and yet, with sapnap's hand pushing his head down, he's so, so powerless.// lowercase intended ; personas, not creators ; will be removed if discomfort from ccs is expressed// DO NOT SEND TO ANY CONTENT CREATORS
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 524





	i dont know what to title this im sorry its 2:30 am i wrote this in two hours

**Author's Note:**

> this is just pure smut, dude. just... nothin' but. this is literally a whole ao3 account DEDICATED to the smut i write because im too embarrassed to post it on my main account. oops.
> 
> anyway. help this derailed i didnt mean for this to end up. Like This but i hope its okay???

sapnap can't help but marvel at his pretty boyfriend. he's a stubborn motherfucker, staring down anyone who challenges him and getting in their face with a snarl. everyone knows dream. they all know the power he holds. they all know that he's someone to be feared.

but sapnap.... sapnap knows a _different_ side of dream. he knows the side of dream that sniffles and sobs into his chest at night from nightmares, the dream that will touch _one_ think that he doesn't like the feel of, and spend the next ten or more minutes touching other things he likes the feel of or shaking his hands instead, the dream that-

"oh, fuck off!"

_is a total. fucking. brat._

sapnap rolls his eyes, shaking his head lightly while dream cackles at him. the arsonist takes a moment to observe his boyfriend, looking at his mischievously scrunched eyes and smug grin, the honey-blonde hair curling against his of his neck, knowing that smug look on his face won't be there for long. because sure, dream might be high and mighty, but sapnap knows how to get him on his knees and begging.

in a heartbeat, they're tussling on the ground, wrestling and fighting, trying to get the upper hand on each other. dream's a fast fighter, and has sapnap on his back in a matter of minutes, but he can't help the gasp that wrenches out of him when sapnap swings his leg up from where it was to the side, knocking dream off balance and giving him the chance to push up, and pin dream down.

dream is pinned down in no time, head hitting the floor and unable to help but gasp as the air is somewhat knocked out of him, his hair falling spraying out as sapnap hovers over him, holding himself up easily, one hand planted on the center of dream's chest, feeling the little faster-than-normal pounding of his heart with his other hand pressed almost against dream's neck, heel of his palm resting a bit below his collarbones.

"nice try, dreamie." sapnap huffs out, smirking down at dream, letting dream respond a few seconds later, once the starry look slipped out of his eyes.

but his form of response is to try and push sapnap off, and he lets out a little gag, eyes rolling back only enough for sapnap to catch as sapnap's hand that was on his collarbone moves, pressing into his neck and forcing his chin up. they both know that it's a response that sapnap had just... honestly fucked into him over time, it's a response to that sort of move and touch that he can't help, and yet sapnap _pounces_ onto the opportunity to mock dream.

"what the hell was that?" sapnap scoffs, unable to help but chuckle as he pushes a little harder against dream's jugulars with rough-skinned fingers. "your eyes rolling back like just from me touching the sides of your neck? what was that for?"

dream growls at him, a low rumble from somewhere in his throat. or chest, maybe. it's a deep, almost primal sound, one that sapnap knows is going to be followed by challenge. "wouldn't you fucking like to know, sappitusnappitus? what the fuck are you gonna do if d-"

a small, hitching gasp escapes dream, eyes rolling back again as his chest lifts off the ground, sapnap's fingers pressing in hard for a moment, his other hand slipping down to dream's side, nails ever so gently scratching at dream's side, making him shiver. and sap leans down, cocky and smug and brushing his lips against dream's chin, a barely-there touch.

"come on, baby? you're not gonna tell me? use your fucking words." he hisses, low and something about his voice is _dangerous_ and he can feel the way dream shudders under him.

"no," dream gasps out shakily, eyelashes fluttering as he glares at sapnap, the epitome of defiance. "why fucking would i? if you want me to use my words, you need to _make me."_

next thing he knows, sapnap's fingers are pushing on his jugulars, his free hand pressing into the flesh of dream's back, nails digging in and making his back arch. he's gasping and almost gags, eyes rolling back helplessly as sapnap rocks his hips and _fffuck._

"oh, come _on_ dreamy boy. is this all it's gonna take to have you arching like a whore in heat?" sapnap sneers, and as soon as his hand leaves dream's neck and eases on his side and dream flops to the ground, panting and eyes furious.

"fuck you, you ticklish bitch. digging my fingers into your sides make you squirm like you're getting ff-" 

and sapnap is kissing him, long and hard, pushing into dream's lips. dream kisses back, fervor and aggressive, trying to fight back even while he's pinned to the ground, sapnap's hips slowly rocking against his and making him gasp hungrily into the kiss. 

" _god_ , you're trying so _hard,_ " sap sneers down at him with a low rumble in his voice as his hips push into dreams, grinding down. dream's hips buck against his, letting out a choked gasp as he fights to keep in the little needy noise his body wants him to make, as shocks run up his spine. he can feel that sap's only partially hard, but he's already wanting to squirm against sapnap for friction. something about the embarrassment fuels the fire more, makes him crave more as sapnap stares him down with just as much determination as his own eyes hold.

"fuck. you." dream growls, snapping at him as sapnap hauls him to a sitting position, and then up even more. they kiss again, hungry, and something's desperate about the way dream tries to nip at sapnap's lip, only to have sapnap sucking on his bottom lip and pushing him up into a wall with hands on his hips.

dream tries to push back, trying to flip their positions, but sapnap shoves his thigh up against dream's crotch, and the way the blonde's hips immediately thrust against the friction before jolting to a stop tells sapnap everything he needs to know.

"you're such a goddamn bitch, christ. fuckin' look at you, you're trying so hard not to become a squirming little whore of a mess, and barely anything has happened." sapnap growls, rubbing his thigh against dream, feeling the other's thighs tremble as he tries to bite out a retort, before they're stumbling into their bedroom, and sapnap's throwing dream onto their bed, using his weight to overpower the height difference that dream has over him and push him around.

because, of course, he's dream, dream snarls at him, pushing himself up and grabbing sapnap's shirt and tugging him into another kiss, letting sapnap settle into his lap. sapnap kisses back, hungry and demanding, biting into dream's mouth and holding his face in his hands with a gentleness that so contrasts the way their teeth click together, one of sap's hands trailing to rest on dream's throat, before moving lower.

there's not an ounce of hesitation when sapnap's hands slip under dream's shirt, pushing it up in a silent demand for dream to pull it off (which he does), even if it means that just for a moment, their kiss breaks. they're drunk on the urge to feel one another's skin and the desperation of wanting more more, so it takes no time to strip each other down to boxers, at which point sapnap dips his head, biting into dream's neck and licking over it, unable to help a low sound of approval when dream's hand tangles in his hair.

" _fuck_ you're such a whore," sapnap sighs, licking against dream's neck and biting down, sucking when dream lets out a shaking breathy sigh and starts to stumble out a response. he lets go, and reaches down, grabbing dream through his boxers, feeling dream buck into his hand and gasp aloud. "you're a fucking needy bitch, you're already squirming and bucking into my hand and we've barely done anything."

sapnap pulls back, looking down at him with dark gleaming eyes. "you gonna be a good little fucktoy for me, darling? you gonna be good for me?"

dream whimpers, honest to god _whimpers_ , and makes some sort of disagreeing noise. a shiver wracks him, one of his lips suddenly being trapped by his teeth when sapnap leans closer to him.

"come ooooonnnn dreammyyyyy," he sing-songs, letting his fingers tease against the thin fabric of dream's boxers, watching the way dream's pretty green eyes flutter. "be a good little slut for me."

dream seems to comply with it, letting out delicate whimpers and gasps as sapnap slides his boxers off, kisses down his body, leaving hungry lovebites and hickeys as he goes, fingers tangling into the inky black hair. dream's head feels fuzzy, he feels like he's floating as sapnap carefully maneuvers them to be with dream on his front, chest pushed down and hips held up by starting-to-tremble thighs.

he knows what's coming as there's the sound of one of their bedside table drawers opening then shutting, the click of a bottle, and soft rustling, but it doesn't mean that he can help the whimper that comes from his throat when a cool, slick finger presses against him.

sapnap knows dream, he knows that he could be holding back on the bratty attitude until he's getting what he wants, but... well. he knows how to check that.

"beg." he says the word, not quite kindly, but not too harshly either. but he says it, and he hears the little gasp from dream when his hips rock back, needy and _wanting._

"b- but- ssir," dream whimpers out, and oh, _oh._

"beg, doll." sapnap coos, a dangerous edge to his voice, and dream whines, almost sobs. he's not bratting anymore, he's just trembling and needy and desperate, somehow falling into subspace without much at all happening.

"ssir! sir, please, please puh- prep me, please i wanna- i want you to fuck me please, i- _ohhh,_ " dream can't help the moan that slides out of him when sapnap gently presses the first finger in, pumping it steadily, letting dream whimper and whine and squirm, trying to fuck himself back onto the finger.

"what do you say if you want me to stop?" sapnap whispers to him, and dream chokes out the response.

"red."

"good boy," the praise is one thing, sending a shudder down dream's spine, but sapnap pressing another finger in as a warning makes dream cry out.

"ffuck! fuck, sir!" he wails, and sapnap starts fingerfucking him, steady, not too fast or slow, just fast enough to have dream fucking back into his fingers and mewling as sapnap stretches him out, unable to help but whimper and cry out, feeling himself be stretched out by the rough-skinned fingers.

"what if you need me to slow down or pause? then what do you say?" sapnap asks, smiling to himself.

"y-yellow! i sssay yellow!" dream sobs out, letting out a choked gasp when a third finger slides in, continuing to stretch him out unable to control his hips anymore as they fuck back into sapnap's fingers.

"that's right. good job, baby." sap purrs sweetly, aching as dream jolts when his fingers pull out, needy and desperate.

"thankyou sir, thank you." dream slurs in reply, back arched and chest pressed into the bed, and while sapnap pushes himself up onto his knees, he thinks that dream can't look any better than that. he grabbing their lubricant, not worrying about a condom, since he knows that they're both clean and he knows that dream loves feeling full of cum.

"fuck, baby. you're so good. so good for me." sapnap groans as he pushes off his boxers and slicks himself up, wiping his hand on a tissue he snatched earlier when he's done, gently grabbing one of dream's hips with one hand. "color?"

"green," dream whimpers, hips pushing into sapnap's hand. "please, sir, fuck me, please i wanna be full, w- wwa- _hhh,"_

dream feels his eyes roll back as sapnap eases in, steady and smooth, before starting to fuck himself in further with little rocking thrusts, talking in a voice that makes dream's head spin, so soft and warm and cooing, but in a deeper pitch and a tone that makes dream want to melt into a puddle and beg for sapnap to fuck him senseless.

"god, that's good. you're so good, baby. so good, so compliant, my needy little baby. yeah, that's it, feels like you're pulling me in," sapnap praises, and dream moans helplessly, pushing back into it.

"sir, fuck, please, please please please more, more, fuck me, please." he gasps, unable to control how he's babbling and rambling anymore, and there's something about the way that sapnap can't help but oblige, fucking into dream more, drawing pretty little gasps out of him.

"pretty boy, my pretty baby boy. you're so needy, aren't you? begging me to fuck you, stuff you full until you can't take any more, aren't you? look at you, all desperate for me. it's so cute." sapnap purrs, so sweetly, and dream makes some sort of sound between a whimper, a sob, and a moan that has sapnap fucking into him the last bit, hands grabbing his hips so hard it hurts, but it only makes him feel warmer.

"yesss yes i am, want it so bad, fuck, sir, fuck me, please, _please._ " he can't help his begging, and a hand shoves his head down and he can't help but cry out in pleasure as sapnap starts fucking him brutally, cock filling him up and pushing everywhere he needs it too, and it's so much, but not enough, and he needs more, fuck, m-

"-ore! more, saaap, fuck, sir, fuck me harder, please, please fuck me harder, i wan' more, i want you t- ffff- ah!" dream babbles out, ending up with a cry being ripped from him as sapnap adjusts the angle's fucking him at by pressing his thumbs into dream's back, forcing him to arch more. the angle's deeper, better, makes dream feel fuller.

"god, you're a fucking _whore,_ begging for me to fuck you more and harder when i'm already inside of you, and you're full with me. what, you want more, huh? wanna get fucked by two cocks at once? have someone else see you like this? a babbling mess, sobbing and begging for me to fuck you harder and give you more?" sapnap growled, and dream couldn't even form words, just gagging on his own moans and breaths with sapnap's fingers tangled into his hair. "you'd get off on it, wouldn't you? being stuffed full to the brim with cock, pounded into a puddle, everyone watching you, watching the big bad hero become a little cockwhore for one of his _sidekicks_."

dream sobs at that, but it's not a bad sob. sapnap knows, because dream tightens around him, fucking back into the thrusts, voice wrecked as he can only gasp out faint, needy cries of "more!" and "please!" and "sir!" that makes sapnap want to break dream.

and break dream he does, fucking into him at a brutal pace, switching from focusing on making his thrusts deep as possible to hitting his sub's prostate, making dream spasm around him as he fucks back into it, begging and babbling borderline incoherently, unable to feel anything but how he's being fucked and sapnap's hands gripping his hips and tangling in his hair and it's good, it's so so good, and-

"what? gonna cum? gonna cum on my cock? i haven't touched you since before i fucked you open on my fingers, and you're just gonna cum like this?" sapnap mocks, and dream can't help the way he cries out, sobs, because he's getting _close_ and he _wants_ and it's so good, he _needs_ it, but- but-

"sssap, sir, please let me cum! please! please i need it i need you i- i- im-" dream sobs out, voice wavering, and sap groans, low in his throat.

"fuck, baby. so pretty. you're so pretty for me. you can cum, just call my name when you do. scream for me, baby. let me hear you cum."

and boy, does he ever. dream screams out when he's hit with his orgasm, feeling like he's ran into a wall as he's wracked with pleasure and fucked into the mattress, sapnap now only chasing his release while he cries out, babbling about how good he feels and how good sapnap is and how full he is and-

when the high fades and dream is left feeling like jelly, he lets out another weak groan when he feels sapnap fucking into him shallowly, suddenly feeling incredibly full with what he knows is sapnap's cum, pooling into him, sapnap fucking into him to ride out his own high, leaving dream feeling so full and used and fucked out he can't help but tremble.

sapnap pulling out hurts, a little bit, but not as much as the sudden emptiness. dream whimpers out unintentionally, and sapnap shushes him, gently, drawing pathetic and overstimulated sobs and moans and whimpers and cries and wails as he fingers dream, cleaning him from the inside as his fingers drag against dream's walls, scooping out his cum and then fingering him into cumming a second time.

a warm cloth, water, bits of chocolate and some juice, and dream is dozing off, snuggled up with sapnap, content and soft and fuzzy-warm feeling.

he's okay. he's got sapnap, so he couldn't care less what anyone else would think of him.

**Author's Note:**

> for personal reasons ummmmm bye !!


End file.
